road_goldfandomcom-20200214-history
Karen Hollister-Riddler
Karen Hollister-Riddler Biography Karen Hollister-Riddler is a struggling actress working as a waitress to make ends meet. She is very excited to be auditioning for the new project based on life as a teenager - with Eric Howardson set to direct, and with Eileen Richardson producing. However, by the second episode ("Auditions") it is revealed that she loses the role to Kitty Wilde (played by Meghan Jette Martin) , however in the season finale,"Nationals", she replaces Jessica Rudrow as Helen. Until the last episode, Karen was dating Dev, agreed to marry him in "Auditions", however, she discovers that he cheated on her with Kitty, when Kitty gives her the engagement ring Dev left in her room. They have a fight afterwhich Karen leaves. Eric also appears to have an infatufation with Karen, and had her come do a private performance for him during the pilot. However, after that incident nothing serious happens between them. Overbearing, hyperactive, self-involved, egotistical and shrewd, Karen can often come off as one of the more annoying girls in the Glee Club, something all the other members have said at one point or another. First competition while still in diapers, Karen's one true desire is to become a famous singing star and she has spent almost every moment of her life obsessively going for that goal. She is the best singer in Glee club and has faced Kyle, Camilla, Sunshine and Veronica in diva-offs. Karen is so energized by her ambition that she often speaks at a rapid pace, often without any tact to what she says. Karen can also be manipulative in her actions, such as getting the previous glee teacher fired when she didn't get a solo and using the fact that she has two gay dads and therefore a connection to the civil rights union to force a business to get Jason hired for a waiting job She is easily angered for not getting her way, and at such occasions, she will leave the room with a dramatic exit (Though, as James once pointed out, they get less dramatic every time she does it). Yet despite her less than appealing tendencies, Karen is not a bad person. Deep down, like so many other teens, she only wishes to be loved and to have friends. When others are hurting or feeling rejected, Karen often is willing to come to their side and offer them help, even if the manner in which she does it is less than smooth, such as offering Kitty her support and friendship when she found out she was pregnant and was kicked off the cheerleading team, despite all the years of emotional torment. Carrer Highlights Regional/Community Theatre *"Hairspray" *"The Sound of Music" *"Chicago" *"Bombshell" (Boston Previews) New Yorkhttp://smash.wikia.com/wiki/Karen_Cartwright?action=edit&section=3 *"The Prince and the Pauper" (Queens Children's Theatre) *"Dune! the Musical" (NYC Fringe Festival) *"Hit List" (NYC Fringe Festival) Off-Broadwayhttp://smash.wikia.com/wiki/Karen_Cartwright?action=edit&section=4 *"Hit List" Broadwayhttp://smash.wikia.com/wiki/Karen_Cartwright?action=edit&section=5 *"Hit List" (Amanda/Nina) Television/Commericalhttp://smash.wikia.com/wiki/Karen_Cartwright?action=edit&section=6 *"One Life to Live" *"Law & Order: SVU *Moring Ray OJ *Golden Sprout Champion (Iowa State Fair) Tony Awardshttp://smash.wikia.com/wiki/Karen_Cartwright?action=edit&section=7 *Best Actress in a Musical - Nominated Outer Critics Circlehttp://smash.wikia.com/wiki/Karen_Cartwright?action=edit&section=8 *Best Actress in a Musical - Won *Best Actress in any Musical - Won Songs S1= ;Solos Gaia 201.png|Beautiful (Pilot)|link=Beautiful Gaia 258.png|Happy Birthday, Mr. President (Pilot)|link=Happy Birthday, Mr. President Gaia 43.png|Chasing Pavements (Pilot)|link=Chasing Pavements Gaia 39.png|Everytime (True Love, Really Is Complicated)|link=Everytime Gaia 17.png|Take a Bow (True Love, Really Is Complicated)|link=Take a Bow Gaia 4.png|What I Did For Love (Auditions)|link=What I Did For Love Gaia 9.png|It's a Man's Man's Man's World (Life Is Just Not Fair)|link=It's a Man's Man's Man's World Song_ddokpok.jpg|Defying Gravity (Single Version) (Life Is Just Not Fair) |link=Defying Gravity Gaia 10.png|Shake It Out (Cost Of Art)|link=Shake It Out Gaia 215.png|Redneck Woman (Cost Of Art)|link=Redneck Woman Song_isjokddok.jpg|Don't Rain on My Parade (Sectionals) |link=Don't Rain on My Parade Gaia 2.png|The First Noel (Road Gold, Actually)|link=The First Noel Song dnjdfhnddf.jpg|Wash Away (Chemistry)|link=Wash Away Gaia 13.png|Touch Me (Chemistry)|link=Touch Me Gaia 37.png|How To Love (Understudy)|link=How To Love Gaia 225.png|Brighter Than The Sun (The Fridge)|link=Brighter Than The Sun Gaia 203.png|Run (Naked)|link=Run Gaia 67.png|Here's 2 Us (Cow Down Finale)|link=Here's 2 Us ;Duets Song sonf g.png|New York State Of Mind (Jolene Hollister) (Pilot)|link=New York State Of Mind Gaia 14.png|Crazy/U' Drive Me Crazy (Jason Riddler) (True Love, Really Is Complicated)|link=Crazy/ U' Drive Me Crazy Gaia 162.png|Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (Camilla Jones) (Auditions)|link=Blow Me (One Last Kiss) Song_ksmodimkndmk.jpg|Defying Gravity (Randy) (Life Is Just Not Fair) |link=Defying Gravity Gaia 205.png|Halo/Walking On Sunshine (Camilla Jones) (Life Is Just Not Fair)|link=Halo/Walking On Sunshine Song_dbnhjned.jpg|Keep Holding On (Jason Riddler) (Life Is Just Not Fair)|link=Keep Holding On Song isjosjk jdinddss.jpg|A Thousand And One Nights (Jason Riddler) (Cost Of Art)|link=A Thousand And One Nights Gaia 164.png|Holding Out For A Hero (Kitty Wilde) (Cost Of Art)|link=Holding Out For A Hero Song_iehurdbnimd.jpg|Borderline/Open Your Heart (Jason Riddler) (The Power of Madonna) |link=Borderline/Open Your Heart Gaia 44.png|Tell Him (Daisy Parker) (Understudy)|link=Tell Him Song bhjsnmds.jpg|Smile (Jason Riddler) (Understudy)|link=Smile Song sokwoks.jpg|Locked Out Of Heaven (Camilla Jones) (Understudy)|link=Locked Out Of Heaven Song isdindjodss.jpg|Heart Shaped Wreckage (Jason Riddler) (The Fridge)|link=Heart Shaped Wreckage Gaia 42.png|A Thousand Years (Jason Riddler) (Naked)|link=A Thousand Years Song isjos oisnb.jpg|You're All I Need To Get By (Jason Riddler) (Valentine)|link=You're All I Need To Get By Song idij9e j3issss.jpg|One (Jason Riddler) (Big Opening)|link=One Gaia 5.png|Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend/Material Girl (Camilla Jones) (The Opening)|link=Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend/Material Girl Song svbs.jpg|Faithfully (Jason Riddler) (Regionals)|link=Faithfully Song inenmdd.jpg|All Or Nothing (Sam Rodgers) (Regionals)|link=All Or Nothing Gaia 68.png|LA Boyz (Daisy Parker) (Cow Down Finale)|link=LA Boyz ;Solos In a Group Numbers |-| S2= ;Solos Gaia 82.png|Somewhere (A New Beginning)|link=Somewhere Gaia_8854.png|Pretender (Solos)|link=Pretender Gaia 85.png|Caught In The Storm (Solos)|link=Caught In The Storm Gaia 221.png|The Only Exception (Solos)|link=The Only Exception Gaia 84.png|Papa, Can You Hear Me (Grilled Cheesus)|link=Papa, Can You Hear Me Gaia_hh.png|Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Beautiful Charts) Single Version|link=Don't Cry For Me Argentina Gaia 222.png|Merry Christmas Darling (Road Gold Christmas)|link=Merry Christmas Darling Song oeijnrdko.jpg|Survivor (Sexy)|link=Survivor Gaia 11.png|Good For You (Original Song)|link=Good For You Song ei hubywuisn.jpg|Love To Burn (Original Song) (Single Version)|link=Love To Burn Song oeeeeee.jpg|You (Original Song)|link=You Gaia 86.png|Some Boys (Rumours)|link=Some Boys Gaia 87.png|Firework (Justifying Love)|link=Firework Song_jin_aa.jpg|Get It Right (Regionals)|link=Get It Right Gaia 240.png|Go Your Own Way (Old Times Roll)|link=Go Your Own Way Song osnisjismdk.jpg|Jar of Hearts (Prom Queen)|link=Jar of Hearts Song jnknkm.jpg|If You Say So (Prom Queen)|link=If You Say So Song sisjdjdddddd.jpg|My Man (Funeral)|link=My Man ;Duets Song i8h j9hui n.jpg|On Broadway (Veronica Moore) (A New Beginning)|link=On Broadway Song i8h ok0.jpg|Make It Shine (Remix) (Andre Harris) (A New Beginning)|link=Make It Shine (Remix) Song sbhdfnkdm.jpg|Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Jason Riddler) (Solos)|link=Don't Go Breaking My Heart Gaia 105.png|Check On It (Camilla Jones) (Solos)|link=Check On It Gaia 314.png|Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy (Randy) (Solos)|link=Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy Gaia 171.png|Damn It, Janet (Jason Riddler) (Rocky Horror Streaky Show)|link=Damn It, Janet Song hijnjd.jpg|Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (Holly) (The Substitute)|link=Nowaays/Hot Honey Rag Gaia 26.png|Rewrite This Story (Jason Riddler) (The Substitute)|link=Rewrite This Story Song_dkmddmddssss.jpg|Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Randy) (Championships)|link=Don't Cry For Me Argentina Song dbhjsbbddddd.jpg|Last Christmas (Jason Riddler) (Road Gold Christmas)|link=Last Christmas Song iemssss.jpg|Higher (Joe Heart) (Justifying Love)|link=Higher Song dimskoss.jpg|Ready Or Not (Camilla Jones) (Justifying Love)|link=Ready Or Not Gaia 20.png|Don't Let Me Know (Jason Riddler) (Control Freaks)|link=Don't Let Me Know Song uhiejo d.jpg|That's Life (Kitty Wilde) (Control Freaks)|link=That's Life Gaia 19.png|I'm Not Sorry (Daisy Parker) (Old Times Roll)|link=I'm Not Sorry Song iej enjskd.jpg|365 Days (Andre Harris) (18 and Over)|link=365 Days Song eij en.jpg|Love To Burn (Kitty Wilde) (Original Song)|link=Love To Burn Song ii20 w.jpg|Take Me Or Leave Me (Camilla Jones) (Comeback)|link=Take Me Or Leave Me Song ubhvgdfbhnmnj.jpg|Sing (Jason Riddler) (Comeback)|link=Sing (S2) Song dhfd.JPG|I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Kitty Wilde) (Born This Way)|link=I Feel Pretty/Unpretty Gaia 106.png|Right Here, Right Now (Jason Riddler) (Rumours)|link=Right Here, Right Now Song kirmfkmfiokmnf.jpg|For Good (Randy) (New York)|link=For Good Song e-0kd.jpg|Pretending (Jason Riddler) (New York)|link=Pretending ;Solos In A Group Number |-| S3= ;Solos Gaia uuuu.png|River (The New Christmas Story)|link=River Song_bhdssss.jpg|Without You (I Do)|link=Without You Gaia 124.png|Let Me Fall (Secrets)|link=Let Me Fall Song ihubdijomsknj bndimo.jpg|Karen! (Neon)|link=Karen! Song 9eihrj9.jpg|Here's To Us (Championships Part 2)|link=Here's To Us Gaia 248.png|Thousand Needles (Stronger Bonds)|link=Thousand Needles Gaia 167.png|Cry (Choke)|link=Cry Song u huij o.jpg|It's All Coming Back To Me Now (Nationals)|link=It's All Coming Back To Me Now Gaia 136.png|I Won't Give Up (Interviews)|link=I Won't Give Up Gaia 284.png|Make You Feel My Love (Graduation Part 1)|link=Make You Feel My Love Gaia 129.png|Thank You (Graduation Part 3)|link=Thank You ;Duets Gaia 318.png|Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead! (Jesse Meester) (The Big Return)|link=Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead! Gaia 227.png|A Hard Days Night (Daisy Parker) (The Big Return)|link=A Hard Days Night Gaia 107.png|Can I Have This Dance (Jason Riddler) (The Big Return)|link=Can I Have This Dance Song dnmm.jpg|Right Here, Right Now (Reprise) (Jason Riddler) (Secrets)|link=Right Here, Right Now (Reprise) Gaia 157.png|Big, Blonde and Beautiful (Reprise) (Kitty Wilde) (Bro-mance)|link=Big, Blonde and Beautiful (Reprise) Gaia 163.png|No Air (Jason Riddler) (Bro-Mance)|link=No Air Gaia 358.jpg|New Classic (Jason Riddler) (Duets)|link=New Classic Gaia 66.png|Song 2 U (Jason Riddler) (Duets)|link=Song 2 U Gaia 104.png|Suddenly (Jason Riddler) (Duets)|link=Suddenly Gaia 109.png|Sorry's Not Enough (Jason Riddler) (Duets)|link=Sorry's Not Enough Gaia 108.png|Dreaming Wide Awake (Jason Riddler) (Duets)|link=Dreaming Wide Awake Gaia_131.png|Faster Than Boyz (Jason Riddler) (Duets)|link=Faster Than Boyz Gaia sssnxl.png|Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Kyle Johnson) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=Extraordinary Merry Christmas (song) Gaia 293.png|Heart Shaped Wreckage (Reprise) (Jason Riddler) (Broadway Disaster)|link=Heart Shaped Wreckage (Reprise) Gaia 74.png|We Found Love (Daisy Parker) (I Do)|link=We Found Love Gaia 280.png|Broadway Baby (Kyle Johnson) (Stronger Bonds)|link=Broadway Baby Gaia 355.png|You're Not Alone (Jason Riddler) (Stronger Bonds)|link=You're Not Alone Gaia 165.png|Who's That Guy (Jason Riddler) (Stronger Bonds)|link=Who's That Guy Gaia_138.png|Countdown (Sam Rodgers) (I Heart $)|link=Countdown Gaia 245.png|Pocketful Of Sunshine (Daisy Parker) (Trio)|link=Pocketful Of Sunshine Gaia 251.png|Flashdance (What A Feeling) (Tina Meeks) (Props)|link=Flashdance (What A Feeling) Gaia_152.png|Dance With Me (Rico) (Music Video)|link=Dance With Me Gaia_151.png|Barracuda (Rico) (Music Video)|link=Barracuda Gaia 134.png|Take A Hint (Kitty Wilde) (Interviews)|link=Take A Hint Gaia 321.png|Big Finish (Kitty Wilde) (Graduation Part 3)|link=Big Finish ;Solos In A Group Number |-| S4= ;Solos Song dkdd.jpg|Burn With You (The New Generation)|link=Burn With You Song dksddopk.JPG|Battlefield (The New Generation)|link=Battlefield Song idk.jpg|Glitter In The Air (L.O.V.E)|link=Glitter In The Air Gaia_40.png|Being Good, Isn't Good Enough (Broken Dreams)|link=Being Good Isn't Good Enough Gaia_41.png|O' Holy Night (Broken Dreams)|link=O' Holy Night Song klkkkkkkkkkkkk.JPG|People (Broken Dreams)|link=People Song jnem ss.jpg|Pretty Hurts (Classical Procussions)|link=Pretty Hurts (Karen's Version) Song ahsbss.JPG|Love To Burn (Classical Procussions)|link=Love To Burn (season 4) Song snssssssss.png|Cut (Wedding Disaster)|link=Cut Song ijwinss.jpg|You're Mine (The Truth)|link=You're Mine Song o0i0ejdinb.jpg|Mercy On Me (Christina/Alicia)|link=Mercy On Me Song ajnsj.JPG|Wings Of A Dove (Roaming Carols)|link=Wings Of A Dove Song nwiwm s.jpg|The River Of Dreams (It's Our Time)|link=The River Of Dreams Song ijwwnss.jpg|Make You Feel My Love (It's Our Time)|link=Make You Feel My Love (Billy Joel) ;Duets Song dsjfnfddssss.png|So Emotional (Daisy Parker) (The New Generation)|link=So Emotional Song eujio.JPG|Telephone (Joanna) (The New Generation)|link=Telephone Song qnnhij w.jpg|I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here (Isabelle) (Soul Beatz)|link=I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here Song siss.JPG|See You Again (Ginger White) (Broken Dreams)|link=See You Again Song djfikm.JPG|Let Me Be Your Star (Joanna) (Broken Dreams)|link=Let Me Be Your Star Song hgyhujnmi.JPG|Give You're Heart A Break (Jimmy) (Broken Dreams)|link=Give You're Heart A Break Song jeimd.JPG|I Will Be The Flame (Joanna) (Original Talent)|link=I Will Be The Flame Gaia 264.png|Cruella De Vil (Reprise) (Camilla Jones) (Disney)|link=Cruella De Vil (Reprise) Song innw w.jpg|Everybody Loves You Now (Tristan West) (It's Our Time)|link=Everybody Loves You Now Song nsmos.jpg|This Is Our Time (Jason Riddler) (It's Our Time)|link=This Is Our Time Song djnsfm.png|Hello There (Daisy Parker) (Friendships, Relationships and Death)|link=Hello There Song dnjs.png|Hang The Moon (Jolene Hollister) (Wedding Disaster)|link=Hang The Moon Song ijndim.jpg|Nothing (Jason Riddler) (Wedding Disaster)|link=Nothing Song ijed.jpg|Here We Go Again (Jason Riddler) (Wedding Disaster)|link=Here We Go Again ;Solos In a Group Numbers {| border="1" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="0" ! colspan="3" style="background:#FFCC04;"| Season Four |- ! style="background:#CCFFAA;"| Song ! style="background:#CCFFAA;"| Episode ! style="background:#CCFFAA;"| Solos with |- |We've Got Tonite | style="text-align: center;"|Wedding Disaster |Jason, Kitty, Daisy, Ginger, Chase, Joey and Kyle |- |Just A Fool | rowspan="1" style="text-align: center;"|L.O.V.E | rowspan="1"|Jimmy, Ginger and Chase |- |Send It On | style="text-align: center;"|Prep |Camilla, Sam, Jason, Ginger and Chase |- |Pumpin Blood | rowspan="1" style="text-align: center;"|The Fridge |Camilla, Daisy and Tina |- |At The Ballet | rowspan="1" style="text-align: center;"|Psycho-Teens |Issabelle and Kyle |- |Just The Way You Are | style="text-align: center;"|It's Our Time |Sam, Camilla, Daisy and Kyle Category:Character Category:Season 1